


Blood Red

by Gay_bee_keeper1234



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Adorable Barry Allen, Female Barry Allen, Female Friendship, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Tim Drake, Male-Female Friendship, Other, Protective Tim Drake, Trans Barry Allen, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 20:50:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20663576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_bee_keeper1234/pseuds/Gay_bee_keeper1234





	1. Chapter 1

Alfred Pennyworth:agent A

Bruce Wayne:B-man

Barry Allen:Bar

Dick Grayson:Goldie

Jason Todd:Jaybird

Tim Drake:Red

Owens:Ow

Zeddmore "Z" Washington:Z

Prudence Wood:Pru

Damian Wayne:Baby bat  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Baby Bat:how do I change my name Grayson

Goldie:you can't only Timmy can but I don't think he will

Jaybird:yeah where is Timbo anyways?

Red:Dead

B-man:Tim that isn't funny

Baby Bat:I expect jokes like that from Todd not you Drake

Red:So? I almost joined him in the 'i have pit rage and a lot of issues rawr' 

Jaybird:when?

Red:hmm would you look at that my lovely wife and husbands is in need of saving bye

Goldie:WHEN DID YOU GET MARRIED TIMMY!?

B-man:When did this happen as far as I know he wears no ring shows no sign of being married

Baby Bat:I feel bad for the poor fools who married Drake

Jaybird:Alfred they're at it again

Agent A:Might I say that master Timothy has been married for quite a while now.

B-man:Alfred you knew?

Agent A:Yes in face I helped him not feel lonely without his loved ones.

Jaybird:Huh nice work baby bird

Red:Thanks

Goldie:Timmy how could you get married and not tell us!!

B-man:or invite us

Goldie:That to!

Red:1. It was and is none of your business 2. I got married when I was looking for Bruce so of course you all weren't invited expect Alfred and Jason but I decided against it last minute

Jaybird:aw I feel special thanks Timbo


	2. Ah fuck

Alfred Pennyworth:agent A

Bruce Wayne:B-man

Barry Allen:Bar

Dick Grayson:Goldie

Jason Todd:Jaybird

Tim Drake:Red

Owens:Ow

Zeddmore "Z" Washington:Z

Prudence Wood:Pru

Damian Wayne:Baby bat  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Red:Barry they're are to meeeee

Bar:aw sweetie I'm sorry you can always come over I know Bart misses you!!

Red:Please 

Bar:you know you're always welcome!

Red:can I come over rn??

Bar:Pizza good for you??

Red:made by you?

Bar:yup!

Red:god you make amazing pizza I'll be right there

Bar:it's not that good

Red:T thinks different T love Barry's pizza it makes them v happy

Bar:alright sweetie I get it now come over as soon as possible or else Bart and I will eat the pizza ourselves

Red:gasp you wouldn't dare let me go hungry

Bar:you're right I won't but Bart....

Red:you're right I'll be the in 10

Bar:okay,just don't bring the other bats oh but you can invite your s/o if you'd like!!

Red:g o d w h y c a n ' t y o u b e m y m o m ?

Bar:bc I'm a horrible adult?

Red:no no you're best adult

Bar:thank now I gotta go make that pizza see you soon?

Red:yeah and thanks

Bar:your welcome T


	3. Haha I'm in love

Alfred Pennyworth:agent A

Bruce Wayne:B-man

Barry Allen:Bar

Dick Grayson:Goldie

Jason Todd:Jaybird

Tim Drake:Red

Owens:Ow

Zeddmore "Z" Washington:Z

Prudence Wood:Pru

Damian Wayne:Baby bat  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Red:pizza at Barry's??

Z:when?

Red:In about hmm 5??

Z:I'll be there she is a very nice person to talk to

Ow:She's amazing why couldn't see be my mom in-law!?

Red:I ASK MYSELF THAT EVERYDAY!!!!

Pru:god I love her bless her beautiful heart

Red:are you crying??

Pru:y e s w e h a v e n o t a t e i n a w e e k

Red:WHAT!?

Ow:PRU WHY!?

pru:it's the truth now shut it and get ready I want to see my favorite not mom in-law!!

Ow:fair

Z:why do I love you two?

Red:bc you have no choice like me?

Z:......true 

Red:anyways we need to be there soon or Bart will eat all the pizza!

Pru:fuck no I'll break his arm

Red:lovely wife if you hurt my dearest best friend I'll break your nose again

Pru:fineeeee

Red: :)

Z:we're here

Ow:God what if she kills us for making T sad

Pru:she wouldn't.....right??

Red:No!! She's just wants to make sure we're all happy and healthy because she trusts Bruce but not when it comes to taking care of his kids!!

Z:T dear what's that on your face??

Red:F...Fuck look at that Bart needs me

Ow:he does not!


	4. Haha I'm in danger

Alfred Pennyworth:agent A

Bruce Wayne:B-man

Barry Allen:Bar

Dick Grayson:Goldie

Jason Todd:Jaybird

Tim Drake:Red

Owens:Ow

Zeddmore "Z" Washington:Z

Prudence Wood:Pru

Damian Wayne:Baby bat  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bar:BRUCE WAYNE WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU LET T GET INTO!?

B-man:ah Barry so nice to hear from you I didn't let them get into anything

Bar:Than why do they have a mark on the face? 

B-man:.....

Bar:Bruce What Did You Do?

B-man:Damian may have tried to fight them and they went to fight back but I sent them off to their because Damian's still learning how to act here and them fighting back wouldn't help and I told them to just not play attention to it!

Bar:So What I'm Getting From This Is You Let A Child Of Yours Hurt The Other Got Mad At T When They Went To Fight Back Like You've Told Them To And Got Mad When They Did,How'd You React When Jason Came Home And Kept Hurting T?? 

B-man:....

Bar:Speak Bruce I'm Not In The Mood For Games.

B-man:I told Them the same thing....and yelled at them when it came to both of them....

Bar:Oh Bruce You Dumbass Do You Not Realize What That Has Done To T You Asshole?? What If They Both Try To Kill Him Hmmm? Want To Yell At Him For That As Well??

B-man:now Barry don't try making me the bad guy!

Bar:Oh But You Are And I'll Be Paying A Visit In A Few :)

B-man:I'm in danger

Bar:Oh You Have No Idea :)


	5. Mom yes

Alfred Pennyworth:agent A

Bruce Wayne:B-man

Barry Allen:Bar

Dick Grayson:Goldie

Jason Todd:Jaybird

Tim Drake:Red

Owens:Ow

Zeddmore "Z" Washington:Z

Prudence Wood:Pru

Damian Wayne:Baby bat  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Red has added bar*

Bar:hey? What's this?

Red:I wanted to show you my chat with my loves!

Bar:Oh,how nice of you!

Z:I have a question

Bar:For?

Z:both of you

Red:Shoot 

Z:why is there a small child following Theo? 

Red:Ahhh yes the demon child

Pru:ugh him

Ow:???

Bar:Damian is not that bad if anything you should be glad his not r a s

Red:oh god thank you for that

Bar:welcome

Red:btw why did Bruce send Dami to give me four outfits for girls boys and neither??

Bar:Oh I just had a lil chat with him! :)

Red:and his alive still??

Ow:how?

Pru:when

Z:why?

Bar:bc Alfred was home,yesterday,Theo looked hurt didn't like why she was

Red:oh...thank you for caring....mom?

Bar:hsnanswun

Red:IF YOU DON'T WANT ME TO CALL YOU MOM I WON'T

Bar:it's fine just wasn't expecting it... Daughter

Red:Can we have a uh daughter mother bonding time??

Bar:Of course! Pru would you like to come with?

Pru:so pure....yes I'd like that

Bar:I'll pick you ladies up in 10!

Red:okay mom!

Pru:Kay mom in-law

Ow:yesss she's our mom in-law now!!

Z:now we have a good rule model/mom

Red:the best

Pru:yes

Z:mhm

Ow:yeah


End file.
